Delusions of Grandeur
by lewdness
Summary: [oneshot][ReplikuNamine] They lived in a castle above the world and none of the fairytales could reach them.


Title: Delusions of Grandeur

Author: Chiiaroscuro

Challenge: Royalty  
Word Count: 611

PG/K+

Spoilers: It deals with people from both KH2 and CoM, though to my knowledge there are no huge spoilers unless you don't know who Naminé, Repliku, Axel and them are. 3  
(anything else): Not hugely Repliku/Namine, but if you choose to see it that way then it is there. ;) Also many thanks to lorei for giving me help on this. :)

I haven't written actual drabbles in a while, and haven't submitted anything to a contest before, so I figured I'd suck it up and try it on LJ.

oOo

They lived in a castle above the world.

Naminé colored in the lines carefully, shading in the deep blues and purples for the sky around them, smudging the colors together with pale fingers and then setting to work on the rest of the picture. They were nothing like the fairytales from the books that Replica brought her back from missions.

Xemnas sat on his throne, high above all the others; he was their king. Xigbar and Xaldin were next, the knights that would defend their king – it was not necessarily because they looked up to him, but because they were content with their place in the world and wanted to see it intact.

So it went until the later numbers; Larxene, Axel and Marluxia. Naminé shaded in their colors with more ragged strokes, the lines quick and jagged and fierce just like they were in real life. She had tried multiple times to catch them on paper, Larxene's anger, her energy, Axel's fire, his hunger to burn up everything in his path and leave nothing left, and Marluxia's grace, his thirst for power that kept him always moving, always watching.

They were the ones to be truly afraid of, she knew. They plotted, schemed and watched every move that every member made, including herself. Marluxia would be king, she knew. He had spoken of his aspirations to her before, a wicked, insane little smile curling his lips as he talked of overthrowing, of conquering and of ruling, while she had only tried to capture him on paper. Larxene would be queen if she could; she would be queen with him, but not subservient to him in any way. Axel was the one to truly be most afraid of, however. Of all the members of their Organization in the castle of nightmares and darkness, he was the one who would truly be able to over-throw the balance and take power for his own.

Bending over a little more, Naminé pushed her index finger through the mess of red, black and orange, finishing up the mass of fire surrounding the would-be king, just as the Replica slid into her room. Taking out a golden crayon, she traced a small, crooked crown on top of Axel's head and sighed as the Replica laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He could be king," she whispered quietly, looking up at him and then back down when she saw the anger in his expression.

"I brought you a book," the Replica said quietly, setting it down beside her right hand and circling around in front of her. "It's about a princess, who is-"

Lifting her head up, she took both of his gloved hands in hers and offered him a small smile. "Thank you." The Replica's hands slid from her own to drift down until they rested lightly on her thighs, a heavy, comforting weight. Naminé breathed out a sigh, bending down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead and stroke her fingers through his hair, neither of them caring about the colors smeared on her fingertips.

"I would be your knight," he said quietly, and then curled his fingers in her dress as if he couldn't quite believe had spoken the words. "Or your king, if you would have me."

Naminé rested her cheek on his head and imagined a place away from the battles for the throne of their castle, away from cages for little girls, where they would be king and queen. "I would be your queen," she breathed and wondered if she wished hard enough and kept her eyes tightly shut to block the world out, it would come true.

oOo

:) Thank you for reading! Please, if you favorite or if you alert; leave a review. Not just on mine but for any author- it makes our days to hear people say that they like it.


End file.
